High School Problems Pt 1 Freshman
by MyHypernessRocks
Summary: The Titans go to High School! They go through all the crap that teenagers go through and more! Pairings are BBRae, RobStar, and CyBee. Garfield sees two girls he likes: Tara Markov and Raven Roth. Who will he choose? And what are they not telling him?
1. Chapter 1

-1**MY FIRST FANFIC!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Sorry, I just have AN EXTREMELY LARGE SUGAR RUSH!!! **

**I have permission from my sister to use Geneva in my stories!**

**Raven has my sister's schedule!!!! XD Poor Raven…..**

**You know TitanRavenFreak and BEHIND-the-BLUE-moon are my older sisters! TitanRavenFreak got the story Geneva's Hyperness off of me because I'M GENEVA!!! Already too much was told…. Dun-dun-duuuuuuuun….**

**This is a BBRae fic because it is my favorite couple!**

**Please enjoy my first fanfic! And also, if I get flames, the flamer gets to deal with my two sisters!!**

**XD **

**I don't own TT….**

The TT in High School Chapter One

A teenager with the name of Garfield Logan stood in front of his new school with a slick grin on his face. He was surprised to see all of the hot girls that surrounded him and was about to ask one out when some big guy blocked his way.

"Hey Gar! How are you doing? Man, summer couldn't get over soon enough!" he said. "I'm fine Vic. But I'm very busy right n-" another guy appeared next to Victor Stone. It was Tim Drake. "Hey Gar! What up?" he asked.

"Not much now can I please- well,……." he just pointed to the nearby group of girls conversing. Victor took one look at them and rolled his eyes. "Hey Tim, Gar is- Tim?" he asked. Tim was drooling over one of the girls. She had cherry red hair with emerald eyes.

"Um, please tell me, do we have to navigate through all these confusing turns?" she asked while looking at a map of Jump City High. The girl next to her with blonde hair responded. "Kori, it is easier than it looks. Trust me, this is my Sophomore year and you'll get used to this place easily."

Garfield and Tim had hearts in their eyes as they continued staring at the girls. "Man, c'mon you two!" shouted Victor. He smacked them on their heads and they looked up at him and scowled just as the bell rang. "Hey, what do you know! Gotta go! Bye!" he said and ran away quickly.

Raven looked at her schedule card and frowned. She had classes with many people that she absolutely despised. "Not like I have any friends anyway…." she muttered… Once she walked in her class, she saw a seat between her sister and a guy with green hair.

She looked around more, but that was the only spot left. The frown on her face grew and she walked over to her seat. Her sister leaned over. "Hi Raven! We have all classes with each other!!! Yay!" she whispered.

"Yay.." Raven replied sarcastically and banged her head on the desk once, earning herself a disapproving look from her teacher, Mrs. Jones. "Young lady, I assure you that is not encouraged in this class." she said. "I had a very good reason for doing it, but _I assure you that_ I'll never do it again." said Raven.

Mrs. Jones nodded. "Hello class. My name is Mrs. Jones and I'm your Language Arts and Literature teacher this year. I will let you know, I have strict rules for this class that you will oblige unless you want lunch detention or ISS."

Everyone in the class nodded. "So let us learn our names. Kom Anders."

"Here."

"Kori Anders."

"I am the present!"

"Tim Drake.  
"Here."

"Garfield Logan?"

"Here."

"Geneva Roth."

"Here!"

"Raven Roth."

"Here."

"Victor Stone."

"Here."

"Okay, Raven, you are already on my list."

Once Language Arts and Literature were over, Raven went to Science, where she just happened to see Geneva sitting in the table three tables away from her. But she was not alone. At her table, she had the same green haired guy, Kori Anders, and Victor Stone.

"Hey, you were just in my last class! I'm Garfield Logan!" he said. "I'm Raven." she replied quietly.

"Hello today class. My name is Mrs. Sucher. In this class, we'll learn physics, the Periodic table of elements, and much more. We'll do exciting labs too, and at the end of the year, we'll be making rockets."

Mrs. Sucher went on and on about science while Raven tuned out. When the bell rang, a girl named Jinx waved her hand in front of Raven's face to get her back to consciousness. "Huh? Oh. Thank you." muttered Raven and she stood up and walked away. Jinx looked in her direction surprised.

Garfield Logan walked to his next class: band. If he had heard the legends correctly from Victor, he had been told that band turned you into a nerd, and that was the last thing Garfield wanted. When he stepped in the room, his thoughts changed.

The room was huge with navy blue carpet on the floor and it had padded walls to help kill the sound. He took a seat in one of the chairs and sat quietly. He glanced up at the first row and saw the purple-haired girls that were in his other classes.

"Good morning students. My name is Mr. Goodrum and I'm your band teacher for this year….."

At lunch, Garfield sat down at the first table he saw, but he didn't know that it was the Senior table. Five Seniors approached the table and stared at Garfield. "You a Senior, kid?" asked one of them.

"No." replied Garfield quietly

"Well then, what are you?"

"A Freshman.."

"Boys, his fate is sealed." the guy easily picked up Garfield and started dragging him to the bathroom. That was when Terra came up to them. "Hey guys!" she said. All of the boys (except for one of the seniors) stared at Terra. "How about you leave the green guy alone." she ordered.

The Seniors looked at her confusedly. "Why? Is this guy your friend?" asked the leader boy (we'll just call him Mammoth) Terra nodded. Mammoth brought Garfield up and dusted him off like nothing happened. They walked off.

Garfield turned to face Terra. "Thank you! How can I ever repay you- wait! Will you go out with me?" asked Garfield. Terra nodded. "Tonight Gar! At seven at that Italian food place up the street from here!" she said happily. Garfield waved and walked off back to the cafeteria when he saw Raven walking by.

Garfield tried to make her stop walking away, but she just kept walking faster and faster. He shrugged, walked into the cafeteria, and sat down next to the seniors. "Kid, you're lucky Terra is your friend. Our names. I'm Mammoth, this is Control Freak, Mod, Gizmo, and Malchior." said Mammoth while pointing to each person.

"I'm Gar." said Garfield.

**Lalalalalalalalala!!!!! Please tell me, do I write any better than my sister TitanRavenFreak? Please read, review, and enjoy!!! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Oo I'm back!!!! And I brought along A LONGER CHAPTER!!!!! **

**Oh yeah, Geneva was just a guest star in the first chapter.**

**I forgot ages.**

**Garfield AKA Beastboy: 15**

**Raven: 15**

**Tim AKA Robin: 16**

**Tara AKA Terra: 17**

**Victor AKA Cyborg: 18**

**Kori AKA Starfire: 17**

**Komand'r AKA Blackfire: 19**

**I don't own TT!**

"Welcome to the club, Gar. You're going to enjoy this little club! Let's see… Control Freak: We don't really know his real name, but he likes to control things. Mad Mod: He gets very angry easily. Gizmo: He likes to create gadgets and weird things. Me: I'm Mammoth because I'm huge. Malchior: I'm not sure about him. He joined recently, and he hasn't talked since…." said Mammoth.

Malchior shot Mammoth a look of hatred. "I let you be in this club man. Don't push it." said Mammoth with a hint of anger in his tone.

The bell rang.

"Well, off to 5th we go. See you around Gar." said Mammoth, and he and his group walked away, leaving Gar sitting at the table alone. He pulled out his schedule card.

"Algebra with Ms. Coones….I hate math…." he muttered under his breath.

"Social Studies with Mr. Mullen." said Raven as she took a quick glance at her schedule card. She walked into the classroom and took the seat way in the back. That was when a tall teacher, about 6'2'' walked into the classroom.

"I will tell you now that I have very strict expectations in this class, for I am a very strict teacher……." he said.

Tara walked into her 5th period math class with Ms. Coones and took a seat next to Garfield.

Tara thought Garfield like none of the other people who had asked her out. She had actually felt some kind of connection between them when they first set eyes on each other. But there was a person in her way of getting him.

"Remember Gar. Tonight at seven!" she whispered in his ear. He nodded and daydreamed about his future date. He pictured him holding Tara in his arms and to be able to share their first kiss.

He was awakened out of his daydream by the bell. "Aw man. Stupid bell…." he murmured.

Raven walked into her 6th period Home Economics class and looked at the seating chart on the board.

"Table one: Garfield Logan and Raven Roth. Oh great.." Raven felt strange when she was around Garfield for some reason. When she was staring off into space in science, she was unknowingly staring in Garfield's direction. Good thing he wasn't paying attention, but apparently Tara was.

She took her seat in the table nearest to her that had a paper with a big 1 on it. Garfield sat across from her.

"Hey, why did you practically run past me at lunch?" he asked. Raven just ignored him.

"C'mon now, I'm not giving up until you tell me." he said. Raven sighed. "Is it really a crime to have to go to science to get a forgotten backpack? Now leave me alone." she said without even glancing at him.

He frowned then looked at all of the tables around him. Everyone else got to be with their friends.

Tara Markov walked into Home Economics class and looked around. She saw Garfield talking to another girl. Before she could get a word out, Mrs. Blaine, the teacher, made her sit down. Tara glared in Garfield's direction for the whole period.

In math, Raven concentrated on every word Ms. Coones said, and tried her best not to think of Garfield. It was almost impossible. It seemed like every word that he had said last period played like a broken record. She clutched her head in pain and raised her hand.

"Yes Raven?"

"May I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes you may." said Ms. Coones, and Raven was off like a speeding bullet to the girl's bathroom down the hallway. Once she got in their, she turned the rusty handle of a sink faucet and poured water onto her face.

She looked in the mirror and saw Garfield standing right behind her. She quickly turned around and saw nobody. She sighed. "Get a hold of yourself….You're just seeing things…High School must be getting to you….." she said.

After the last bell rang, Garfield excitedly ran down the hallway to the front of the school. He busted through the doors and saw nobody but one person: Raven.

He nervously approached her, and she jumped when he tapped her shoulder. She scowled at him. "What do you want?" she asked impatiently.

"_Is it really a crime_ to just say hi?" he asked. "Where are your parents?"

"My dad probably forgot while my mom is at work. Where are yours?"

"Ditto, except just flipped around." replied Beastboy.

Raven let out a weary smile and turned back to face the parking lot when two cars came speeding toward them.

The cars pulled up side-by-side. Garfield saw his mother sitting in one of the cars while Raven saw her father in the other one. "See ya later!" said Gar. Raven nodded and smiled, and the cars drove away.

When Raven got out of the car and took a step on her driveway, she was thinking about Garfield again. She just ran past her dad and into her house.

Then she ran up the stairs and into her bedroom and locked the door behind her. "Why is he on my mind? Why won't he go away….." she complained while searching for one of her favorite books in her large bookshelf.

Garfield dropped his backpack to the floor and looked at his watch. "AHHHH!!!!! 6:49!!!!!" he screamed and ran back outside.

He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him up to the Italian Restaurant. But when he tried to burst though the doors, they were locked. "This building has been abandoned." said the sign on the door. He frowned.

"But-?????????????????" he said confusedly. He just slouched over and walked back home, baby tears crawling down his face.

THE NEXT DAY…..

At lunch, Tara walked over to the table that Raven was at.

"Hey, Raven." she said in a rude tone.

"What do you want?" Raven replied with a hint of impatience.

"Meet me in the girls bathroom now." she said.

Raven just nodded with a confused look while Tara ran off.

In the bathroom, Tara tapped her foot and looked at her watch until she heard the door slam behind her. She turned around to see Kori.

"Um, am I bothering you friend?" she asked.

"No. I'm just waiting for someone." Tara replied.

"Oh. Well, I had a question for you." said Kori.

"Yes?"

"What if you like someone, but can't do anything about it because you'll be afraid of hurting somebody else's feelings that likes the same guy that you do?" asked Kori sadly.

Tara fidgeted with her gloves. "Just take the guy before he gets taken by anyone else. Like me. I'm trying to get Gar before this other person does….I can't tell you who the other person is because-"

The door opened and Raven walked in. "What do you two want?" asked Raven. Tara stopped messing with her gloves and gave Kori the 'leave and I'll talk to you later' look. Kori nodded and left quickly.

Tara looked at Raven. "Stay away from Garfield Logan, or else. You here me?" threatened Tara.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't trying to get close to him. All of these teachers just happen to put me by him. I don't even like him. But you better not be interrogating a fight." said Raven monotonously.

Tara shoved Raven out the door and fixed her hair in the mirror.

Garfield searched everywhere for Tara. He looked down one hallway and saw Raven walking toward him and latched onto her shoulder as she passed.

"Now why are you going so fast?" he asked. She tried to make him let go, but his grip was tight. That was when Tara came toward the two with lightning speed. Raven saw her and struggled even more. "Just let me go Garfield!" she shouted and smacked him.

He held his hand on his cheek and watched her speed off. Tara walked up to his side. "Hey Gar! I'm so sorry I couldn't come last night….I had an emergency….. But I'll make it up to you now!" she said excitedly.

She grabbed his chin and forced him into a short kiss. When they separated, Garfield melted and Tara walked off.

"This is the best day of my life!" he said with hearts in his eyes.

Raven watched Tara kiss Garfield and walk away from around a nearby corner. Just the sight made her turn away in disgust.

The rest of the day flew by like a breeze. When Raven passed Tara in the hallway, Tara gave her a death glare. Raven just rolled her eyes.

When Garfield got home, he ran upstairs and looked at himself in the mirror.

His mother opened the door. "Why are you looking at your lips in the mirror?" she asked.

"No reason……"

"Garfield, mothers know everything…..let me guess…..you got kissed?"

"??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???"

"Wash those grubby lips of yours."

"BUT I'LL NEVER WASH THEM!!!"

Raven let her backpack collapse on the floor with a thump. Her mother came in. "Rae, what's on your mind? You've been like this for the past two days." she said.

Raven sighed. "It's hard to explain……Can I tell you later?" she asked and Arella nodded.

Tara pulled a gun out of her back pocket and aimed it toward a picture of Raven. She shot it and it landed just between the eyes. "Perfect. Now let us make sure that I can do that again when I see her tomorrow. I'll only do this if I see her with Gar. But if she stays away, I'll leave her be. This is perfect."

**I hate Terra and I picture her as a very evil person, so yeah…..BEASTBOY IS MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!I CLAIM HIM!!!! XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**I FEEL SO LOVED!!!!!!! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS GUYS!!! J **

**Agent of the Divine One- The plot could change at any instant, and who knows, maybe Terra's 'gun' is not as it seems. **

**Teen titans go- I agree with death to Terra!!! grabs pitchfork and torch CHARGE!!!**

**Remixxvintagexluv and MyHeroLives- read previous comment**

**YOU PEOPLE INSPIRE ME!!!!!!! YAYYYYYY!!!**

**Oh yeah, this chapter is a bit violent, as least in my standards…**

**On with the story!!!**

**I no own Teen Titans…… but if I did, Terra would die a horrible and painful death!!!! XD**

Tara spied on Raven and Garfield for a few days, but noticed no actions between the two. Every time she passed Raven in the hallway, she would give her a nasty glare and would receive one just as equal.

………………………………

Garfield approached Tara in the hallway when Victor stopped him.

"Gar, need to tell you something." he said in a low whisper.

"Yes?" he asked.

Victor leaned toward Garfield. "Tara has a gun in her backpack."

"WHAT?! What makes you say that?!" shouted Garfield, earning himself a scowl from Cyborg.

"In Language Arts, she opened her backpack to get a pen, but when she opened it, I saw a gun in there. I was hoping you could replace it with this." Victor pulled out a water gun out of his backpack.

"Dude, that looks real." said Garfield.

Victor aimed it at him and shot. A string of water came out and hit Garfield's head and he screamed.

"OH MY GOSH THAT'S COLD!!!!!!!!" he shouted. Victor laughed.

"Just put it in her backpack. Unload the real one and throw the bullets and the gun in separate dumpsters." he said, handing the water gun over to Garfield.

"Gee, thanks…" he muttered and slipped the water gun into his backpack."

………………………………

Raven sat down at a table in the cafeteria and set her backpack on the seat beside her. She opened it up and pulled out a book when she saw Garfield and Tara talking at the table next to her.

Garfield pointed the direction he was facing. Tara turned around and Gar snatched her backpack and put it behind his back.

"Tara, I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." said Garfield. Tara nodded and Gar left. When he exited the door, he hid behind a corner and opened Tara's backpack. He reached down deep and touched something cold with his hand.

He pulled out a small metal gun and replaced it with the water gun. He quickly zipped up both backpacks and ran back into the cafeteria.

………………………………

Raven watched as Garfield slipped back by Tara and put her backpack underneath her seat. She raised an eyebrow.

The bell rang.

She stood up and walked over to Mr. Mullen's classroom. She watched Tara and Garfield separate and decided to follow him.

………………………………

Garfield walked to math class and saw Raven appear next to him. "Garfield, what did you-" Raven saw Tara running toward them. She had something shiny in her hands and pointed it at Raven. It was a gun.

"I warned you." she said and shot it. Raven ducked down and felt something wet on her face. "What the hell?!?!?!?!?!?!!!" Tara shouted and squirted water on her hand. Raven stood up straight and headed for Tara, a death glare pasted on her lifeless face. Garfield tried to grab Raven's shoulder, but she was too quick. A large circle of people had formed around Tara and Raven.

Raven popped her knuckles and got ready to throw a punch when Tara got the first move by leaning over and throwing her legs in a circle, sweeping Raven off her feet and sending her backwards. She crashed on the ground with a thud. She clutched her head in pain, but nevertheless stood back up.

A teacher pushed his way through the crowd and pushed the girls apart. "Enough you two! Off to the office, both of you. NOW!" shouted Mr. Simms. A tear streaked down Raven's face while Tara's was red with pure hatred.

Mr. Simms escorted the two girls to the office, where they sat down and waited. Raven put her hand on her head and felt a large bump and a tiny bit of blood. Tara checked herself for any small scratches, but found none. The principle, Mrs. Western, walked in the office with an angry look on her young and non aged face. "You," she said, pointing to Raven. "My office, now." she ordered. Raven obeyed and followed her into her office.

They both sat down. Mrs. Western looked at the slightly bulging bump on Raven's head. "Do you want some ice?" she asked, a little kinder. Raven shook her head and stared at the principle emotionlessly. "Anyway, what happened?" she asked. "I just went to go talk to somebody when she ran up to me and pulled out a gun. Well, I thought it was a gun and she shot it and found out it was really a water gun, so I got pissed when I found out she wanted to kill me and walked up to her. I tried to punch her, but she swept me off my feet and I fell. Mr. Simms broke us apart and brought us here. End of story." said Raven.

Mrs. Western nodded and pulled a file out of a file cabinet. "Let us see….you had problems in eighth grade. You coated some girls in their lunches **(A/N: reference to TitanRavenFreak's story: Abnormal Child)** and you ruined graduation….. I give you three days of ISS." she said and placed the file back in the cabinet and pulled out a yellow paper. She placed it on her desk and filled out the blanks. "Get this signed by your parents and bring it back tomorrow along with plenty of work to do." she ordered. Raven nodded, stood up, and left.

Mrs. Western signaled for Tara to come in. "What happened?" she asked. "Oh miss, it was horrible! She tried to make my friend turn on me, so I had to do something. I ran up to her and shot her with my water gun since she was ignoring me….That got her attention, so then she punched me, but I accidentally swung around my backpack when I tried to avoid the punch, and it sent her to the ground. Mr. Simms came and split us up…" she complained.

Mrs. Western gave her the same yellow paper and said the same thing. When Tara exited the office, she cried slightly.

………………………………...

When the bell rang, Tim Drake stood up and ran to the door excitedly. He had finally made up his mind. He was going to ask out Kori Anders, the second most popular girl in the school. When he saw her in the hallway, he danced eagerly. "Hey Kori. Have a question-" a guy that looked similar to Tim had appeared on the other side of her. "Hey, you, me, tonight?" he asked. Kori jumped up excitedly and nodded. The guy left and Kori faced Tim. "Yes?" she asked. "Nevermind….." he said and left.

………………………………...

Garfield jumped out of his desk the second that the bell rang and ran to Raven's class. When she came out, he pulled her to the side. "Are you okay?" he asked. Raven blushed slightly. "I'm…fine…." she said nervously. Garfield let her shoulder go and she was off like a speeding bullet.

Raven tried to hide her face from Garfield, but she couldn't so that is why she ran. She was extremely embarrassed whenever she did something in front of him. _I don't love him… Okay, I kind of like him, but he won't like me once I tell him….._ thought Raven as she left for the front of the school. She got out there and took in a huge breath of fresh air. She looked around and saw no car in sight again, so she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

AND WAITED.

Three hours had passed since the bell had rang at 3:15. Raven had no cell phone, so she had no way of contacting her parents and the ice in the ice pack was melted. She looked around worriedly for her parents' car, but saw nothing. Dusk was approaching fast, so the lights on the street turned on.

She waited one more hour.

"Ah screw this." she muttered. She picked up her backpack and tried to find her way home by memory. "Three days of going to school hasn't done any good." she said. She walked down the sidewalk when she heard a rustling in the bushes behind her. Before she turned completely, a dark figure jumped at her and pinned her to the ground. Raven recognized the blonde hair immediately. "Tara, get the hell off of me!" she screamed, trying to free up one of her arms. Tara grinned. "This is the fight of truth Raven. Whoever gets sent to the hospital crying and screaming like a baby loses." she said. "Fine then. I'll be sure that it is you." Raven replied bitterly. Tara stood up and threw a fist at Raven. Raven ducked just in time.

Tara angrily stomped forward and made another attempt to punch Raven. This time it hit the bottom of her jaw. Raven shook off the pain and kicked Tara in her shin as hard as she could. "That was for getting me into three days of ISS. This is for making me hold ice on my head for three hours." she muttered. Raven kicked Tara in her side as hard as she could. Tara rolled over, stood up, and groaned. "This isn't over." Tara said. Tara jumped up into a nearby tree. Raven looked at the tree that Tara went into. _Wait. Was it that one or that one?_ Raven asked herself.

Tara jumped out of the tree and socked Raven as hard as possible. The punch sent Raven to the ground instantly, and she cracked her nose on the ground when she landed. Tara pulled a sharpened pencil out of her backpack, and started making numerous cuts and deep scratches on Raven. Raven was defenseless. When the fight had begun, she had thrown her backpack on the sidewalk. They were now fighting in someone's front lawn.

Tara stabbed until she was all worn out. She stood up and grinned at the sight of Raven. "Looks like I win." she taunted, and disappeared. Raven lay there, defenseless and unable to stand up. She felt herself for wounds, and she found several. In all, she counted three deep punctures, ten small scratches, and six cuts. She also bled from the corners of her mouth.

Raven tried her best to stand. She placed a hand, red with blood, on a nearby tree branch to try to help her stand up. She pulled herself up slowly and painfully. Once she was up, she limped over to the sidewalk, grabbed her backpack, and started limping away. She found a tree in the corner of a park field, and slowly laid herself down on the bed of grass. She was in too much pain from the cuts to go any farther, and she still had no way of contacting anyone.

Raven dragged her backpack toward her and pulled out her lunch box. She pulled out some graham crackers, and nibbled on them for a few minutes. Once she was done, she put them away and examined the land around her. _Wait. Hey, this is the field right across the street from my house!_ she thought. She touched a cut on her leg and wiped the blood from her hand onto her jeans. Tears and blood were spread all over her face and gave her a slight gleam in the moonlight.

She stood up slowly and dragged her backpack with her to her house. She crossed the street while limping cautiously until she approached the all too familiar oak front door to her home. She used her free hand to open the door, and collapsed on the carpet inside with the last of her remaining energy. "Raven!" shouted her mother. Arella ran over to her collapsed daughter and scowled at Trigon. "You told me that she was up in her room sleeping!" she yelled, and then faced Raven.

Arella picked up her daughter and almost dropped her at the sight of all of the blood. She carried her upstairs into her room, and bandaged all of her wounds. Then she placed her on her bed.

**Okay, ya I know that was weird, but that's how I write. OMG IT'S A LONGER CHAPTER!!! I will do my best to try to make these chapters progressively longer. Please read and review! **


End file.
